A communication network is a large distributed system for receiving information (signal) and transmitting the information to a destination. Over the past few decades the demand for communication access has dramatically increased. Although conventional wire and fiber landlines, cellular networks, and geostationary satellite systems have continuously been increasing to accommodate the growth in demand, the existing communication infrastructure is still not large enough to accommodate the increase in demand. Communication networks may seek to improve bandwidth and transmission range through the use of optical communications beams. The use of free space optical communication beams on earth may be problematic due to scintillation and pointing errors. Scintillation may be caused by atmospheric turbulence and beam size. Pointing errors include both static and dynamic from jitter, misalignment, building sway and vibration, platform motion and vibration, thermal expansion and more. The rapid changes caused by these pointing errors may elicit a need for a high precision, high speed beam tracking system.